


Made of Snow and Steel

by shiro_yuu



Series: OtaYuri Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: When they met Yuri was 5 and Otabek was 8.This is the story of two good friends. One is made of snow, soft but powerful. The other is made of steel, strong but adaptable. This is their story, the story of how they met, how they grew and how they loved.OtaYuri Week 2017:Childhood/Future





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was suposed to be an oneshot... Apparently I don't have enough self-control to that.

When they met Yuri was 5 and Otabek was 8.

Yuri was in a restaurant having lunch with his brother Victor and one of his business partners, an Old Russian man called Yakov Feltsman. Victor was a rich business man and having a noble title helped him a lot while building his career, since Lord Nikiforov was a way more respectful name than simply Victor from the Nikiforov Steel Inc. But to Yuri, Victor was just his annoying older brother that forced him to go on business lunches as if a 5 years old kid would enjoy it.

Yuri’s mother had married Victor’s parent a year after Yuri had born. She was a Countess and he was a Lord and the best friend of her husband. When Yuri’s father, Count Plisetsky, died because of the plague, Lord Nikiforov – already widower since Victor’s birth – married Countess Plisetskaya so she wouldn’t be a single mother. They both died two years later in a shipwreck when they were travelling across the ocean to make business with the Japanese. Victor raises Yuri since then.

Victor was a good brother, a little bit clueless about the needs of a small child, but he tried very hard to give Yuri everything he needs. Yuri liked Victor a lot, as much as he wouldn’t admit, but he wished Victor worked less so they could do stuff together. Victor assumed his father’s business as the head of the company, being extremely responsible for a 19 years old boy. Victor loved being with Yuri but he didn’t had too much time due to his job, so he slipped Yuri in every appointment he could, like dinners, lunches or small reunions.

Yuri hated all those appointments. They were boring and full of rules; Yuri couldn’t laugh, couldn’t talk loud nor yell, and couldn’t play with his toys and even less run around chasing things. No, he needed to behave, because he was a Lord too, so he should act like one. Except that Yuri didn’t want it at all, he just wanted to play with his brother or with anyone else.

So when Victor asked one of the nurses to dress Yuri up from a business lunch, Yuri started to plan his escape. He knew for fact that Victor always went out with three bodyguards when he was with Yuri, so Yuri needed to choose the right moment to run. Yuri endured half of the lunch hearing Victor’s fake laugh and Yakov’s grumpy voice before he finally had a chance to run.

As soon as the bodyguards got distracted by the waitress Yuri runned from his seat towards the door that was being open by a couple.

“YURA!”, Victor yelled, but Yuri was already in the middle of the street running.

Yuri runned without looking back, blending with the crowd and escaping to one of the side streets; he just stopped when he bumped against someone and fell on his butt in the dirt street. It was a boy, a little bit older and taller than Yuri, dressed in simple black shorts and white shirt, gray socks up to the middle of his shin and dark brown shoes. They boy’s dark brown eyes slid down to Yuri small form still on the ground.

“You need help?”, the boy asked, offering his hand to Yuri.

“Thank you.”, Yuri said politely as Victor had teach him, grabbing the boy’s hand and getting up. His dark blue pants and coat were dirt now and he started patting his small hands over it to try to clean at least a bit.

“From what were you running?”, the boy asked, browns furrowed as he looked around.

“My brother.”, Yuri answered, giving up on trying to clean his clothes.

“Why?”, the boy looked back at Yuri, still confused.

“I didn’t want to have lunch.”, Yuri said as if this explained everything.

The boy nodded, offering his hand to Yuri again. “I’m Otabek Altin. My mom owns this store.”, the boy introduced himself, pointing to the grocery store behind him.

“My name is Yuri Plisetsky.”, Yuri introduced himself, shaking Otabek’s hand as he had saw Victor doing with the men he knew.

“I’m playing with marbles. Do you wanna play?”, Otabek asked, stepping aside and showing Yuri the circle drawn on the floor with colorful glass pebbles on it.

“What is ‘marbles’?”, Yuri asked curious.

Otabek walks towards the circle on the ground, crouching by it and Yuri crouches by his side. Otabek catches a small green pebble, showing it to Yuri, “This is a marble. We use it to play.“

“Oh!”, Yuri widened his eyes, holding the pebble when Otabek gave it to him.

“It’s the same color of your eyes.”, Otabek said and Yuri smiled brightly. “Do you want to learn how to play?”

“Yes!”, Yuri chirps happily .

Otabek started to teach Yuri how to play, patiently helping Yuri to hold and throw the marbles since Yuri’s tiny hands didn’t help much. Yuri was having so much fun that he didn’t stop to think about his brother and about how he should go back to the restaurant soon because it was dangerous to him to stay alone in the streets.

“YURA!”, Victor’s voice startled both of the kids, Yuri dropping the marble he was holding and getting up so fast that he almost fell. But Victor was already knelling on the ground, hugging Yuri tightly against his chest. “You can’t run away like this!”, Victor says, his voice deep and Yuri knew he was angry.

“S-Sorry”, Yuri hiccupped as the first tears started to appear, because Victor was mad at him and he was being lectured in front of his new friend, it was way too much emotion to small Yuri to handle.

“Excuse me, sir?”, a soft voice called and when Yuri and Victor looked up it was a young woman that was standing by the grocery store door with Otabek by her side. “My name is Nuriya Altin and I’m Otabek’s mother. Maybe you would like to come in?”, she discreetly looked around and Victor understood what she was implying.

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Miss Altin.”, Victor gave her one of his best smiles and she smiled back, giving them space to enter in the grocery shop.

Victor got up from the ground with a crying Yuri on his arms, following Miss Altin to inside the shop. Yuri hid his face on Victor’s neck, still crying because of how embarrassed he was feeling, his tiny hands holding onto the lapel of Victor’s expensive suit. Miss Altin guided them to a kitchen in the back of the grocery store, Otabek still walking by her side, holding onto his mother’s apron.

“I will make you a juice, alright?”, Miss Altin asked, her voice always soft and pleasant. “Do you like apple juice, Yuri?”

“Miss Altin is talking to you, Yura. It isn’t polite to not answer.”, Victor said and Yuri nodded. 

“Great! Otabek, go to the store and bring me some apples, alright?”, Miss Altin asked her son and Otabek nodded, walking towards the store.

“I’m immensely sorry for bothering you, Miss Altin, and I’m profusely grateful for your patience.”, Victor said, bowing his head softly towards Miss Altin.

“It’s ok, Lord Nikiforov. I, too, have a small kid so I know how is like.”, Miss Altin smiled gentle. “Please, take a sit.”

“Thank you.”, Victor said again, sitting down on the wooden bench by the table in the centre of the kitchen. He sat Yuri on the table, straitening his dark blue suit and cleaning the dirt on the pants. “Yura, you got me worried. You can’t run away the way you did.”

“I-I…Sorry!”, Yuri cried more, sniffing and sobbing, his bubbly little mouth trembling and his big pretty eyes glinting because of the tears. “V-Vitya, sorry! Don’t-Don’t hate me, Vitya, sorry!”

Victor widened his eyes when he heard Yuri’s words, shaking his head quickly. “Yura, I won’t hate you! Don’t say such silly things, I love you. Please, don’t cry…”, Victor begs, trying to clean Yuri’s face with his handkerchief.

“I just-just… I wanted to play!”, Yuri sobbed, half trying to escape from Victor’s handkerchief half trying to hug him again.

“Yura…”, Victor sighed, not knowing what to do. 

“Lord Nikiforov?”, Miss Altin called again, handing the glass to Victor. “It’s ok if Yuri wants to come and play with Otabek.”

“Thank you”, Victor smiled, giving the glass to Yuri to drink. “Oh, no, Miss Altin. I couldn’t give you this worry.”

“It’s ok. Otabek was having fun with him before, right, son?”, Miss Altin asked to Otabek who was standing by the door. Otabek nodded. “See. It’s ok for us if Yuri wants to come back and play.”

“Oh…”, Victor blinked a few times, looking at Yuri, “Do you want to come back and play?”

Yuri nodded, still hiccupping because of his cry, drinking his juice quietly while holding the glass between his two little hands. Victor sighed before nodding, caressing Yuri’s hair backwards.

“If it’s really not a problem, Miss Altin…”, Victor said, looking at Miss Altin.

“We would be glad to have Yuri to play, right, Otabek?”, Miss Altin smiled kindly, her brown eyes glinting jovially.

“I can teach Yuri how to fly kites.”, Otabek said, as if trying to give Victor more reasons to let Yuri come. 

“What do you thing, Yura? Would you like to learn how to fly kites with Otabek?”, Victor now smiled, seeing Yuri’s eyes lighting up with the proposal.

“Yes!”, Yuri nodded vigorously, shaking his feet and holding the glass more firmly.

“Good. Now let’s go, Yakov is still waiting for us.”, Victor said, getting up from the bench and catching Yuri on his arms. “I’m really thankful for everything, Miss Altin.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. It’ll be good to Otabek to have a friend.”, Miss Altin smiled, leading them towards the exit.

“Yuri needs a friend too. I think I can’t handle the situation as well as I thought I would.”, Victor sighed again. “Let me pay for the apples.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.”, Miss Altin dismissed Victor offer with a soft wave of her hand. “We’ll be waiting for Yuri.”

“Thank you very much for your kindness.”, Victor smiled, walking to the outside. Yuri was hugging him tightly, looking to Otabek from over Victor’s shoulder. “Say bye, Yura.”

“Bye bye.”, Yuri said, his voice still tearful, waving his hand to Otabek and Miss Altin.

They were almost by the corner when they heard Otabek’s yell, “Lord Nikiforov, please wait!!”. Victor turned around to watch the kid running towards them, his hand extender and something between his fingers. Otabek stopped in front of them, offering the green marble to Yuri, “I want Yuri to have this. It’s green like his eyes.”

“Oh!”, Yuri chirped happily, holding the small green marble between his two hands as if it was a precious treasure.

“How do you say to Otabek, Yuri?”, Victor asked softly, a true smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Beka!”, Yuri beamed, holding his hands near his chest.

“It-It’s nothing.”, Otabek shrugged, burying his hands on his pockets and blushing. “See you next time”, he quickly said, turning around and running back to the grocery store where his mother was waiting for him.

When Victor looked down at Yuri, he was smilling brightly to the small marble on his hands. Victor almost cried, because Yuri wasn’t the type of kid to show emotion that easily. They walk back to the restaurant where Yakov was still waiting for them. Victor sat Yuri on his chair, sitting by his side.

“I’m sorry for that, Yakov. We can continue our lunch.”, Victor said with a courteous smile.

Yuri completely forgot about them; too busy playing with his precious treasure to pay attention to anything around him. He spent the rest of the lunch playing with his green marble, extremely excited because now he has a friend, someone to play with and something to look forward.

When they got home, Yuri runned to his bedroom to play with his marble, trying to do what Otabek had taught him. But it wasn’t the same thing with only one marble, so Yuri grabbed his special green marble and padded across the mansion towards Victor’s office. He opened the sliding door, peeking inside with his big eyes.

“Vitya?”, Yuri called, tapping his tiny fingers on the wooden door.

Victor’s office was big, with bookshelves on the walls and a big wooden table where Victor spent days and nights working on the paperwork of the company. Victor was there now, readings one of the reports of one of their fabrics, looking all serious with his reading glasses even in casual clothes. Victor looked up from his paper, smiling when he sees the long blonde strands and the bright green eyes.

“Yes, Yura?”, Victor placed the report down on his table, tapping his thighs to Yuri to come. Yuri runned towards Victor, climbing on his lap and nestling easily against his brother. Victor smiled, caressing Yuri’s hair backwards, “What is it?”

“Hm…”, Yuri looked down on his hands where he was hiding the marble, “Can we buy marbles?”

Victor smiled gently, still playing with Yuri’s hair, “Sure. We can go buy marble on the weekend, ok? Then we go show them to Otabek, what do you think?”

Yuri smiled like a little sun when he heard Victor, hugging him tightly. In the end, Yuri spent the whole afternoon nestled on Victor’s lap, playing with his precious marble while Victor read his papers. They were used to it, to Yuri being with Victor regardless of what Victor was doing. 

They had dinner together and after that Victor helped Yuri to find the perfect box to store his precious green marble, placing it on a small wooden box with white cushion inside. Yuri was happy because now he knew that the marble would sleep well on its new home. Victor tucked Yuri on his bed after that, reading a bedtime story as he did every night. Yuri asked him to stay after the story and Victor was way too weak to say no to his little brother, so he slipped onto Yuri’s bed. “ _”Just for a little_ ”, Victor had said while Yuri snuggled against him. But both Victor and Yuri knew that Victor would spend the night there, because neither of them like sleeping alone.

**Author's Note:**

> God help me with three WIPs.   
> But I hope you liked it! And I hope you follow me in this adventure!  
> If you want, you can always talk to me on [](http://awishmaster.tumbl.com>%20tumblr</a>!!!!)


End file.
